Data storage devices such as disc drives utilize relative motion between a read/write head and a data track to record and reproduce a serial stream of digital data bits. The digital data is stored as binary saturated magnetic bits that produce an external field that is sensed by the read head. Signals from the read head are low level and subject to interference from noise from a variety of noise sources during the reproduction process.
Read and write channels in disc drives are complex and consume a large amount of the power budget of a disc drive. Power is consumed in error correction and modulation encoding and decoding. Filtering and amplification of analog sensor signals is extensive and consumes a large amount of power.
Methods and apparatus are needed to provide reading of binary saturated data with improved signal-to-noise (S/N) ratio and reduced power consumption by error correction and modulation encoding and decoding circuitry. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.